The Completed Swarm
by NaytchX
Summary: The Queen is alone, without any sentient being around to accompany her and loneliness sets in... Short fic so if I say any more it'd be spoilage. Rated for adult situations. Please, please, please review.


I'm new in I'm planning on writing a story soon but I wanna test out my writing first so I'm writing this to see how my writing goes with you guys before I get started on my _real_ fic that I have in mind. I beg for your reviews as I need them to get better with my writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Zerg, Kerrigan, or anything you know about from _Starcraft_

**The Completed Swarm**

The Zerg race has earned itself a notorious reputation for being the most ruthless and savage race known in space. They have been known for their ruthlessness, their violence and their lust for fresh blood. Mindless drones built to serve one entity, obediently, unquestionably and without second thought. When in action they were seen as _one_ massive wall of flesh and claw, they were never seen as millions of uniquely designed organisms each with their own way to function (or kill). Such is the way of the Hive Mind.

And with every collection of monotonous and destructive killers, there must always be the one sentient individual for them to serve and protect throughout their existence. That one individual was known as the Queen. In the case of the Zerg, it was the Queen of Blades. Originally a terran, forced into the Zerg gene pool by her predecessor, originally meant to be their ultimate warrior, however, now she was their ultimate ruler. To other races she was a monster, a grotesque hybrid of terran emotion and zerg destructiveness. Her hatred for anything other than zerg was legendary. Stories say that she had caused the fall of the great terran dominion and the cause of Dark Templar Zeratul's sadness. Any ordinary person would think that the Queen was probably off annihilating another planet. However, the Queen was not doing battle this day.

The being formerly known as Sarah Kerrigan sat alone inside her pitch-black chambers, or in her mind, alone in her pitch-black life. Her anger had finally subsided, opening her eyes to the reality of her situation. She looked around her room, carved inside her primary hive cluster. The floor and walls were breathing and pulsing like her, the entire structure being a living organism, whose purpose was to house its Queen and its Queen alone. Outside were thousands of zerg minions, working tirelessly and obediently to serve her and her alone. Yet these didn't matter. In her heart which was still part human she wanted something other than mechanical servants, she wanted something that every woman needs eventually; _Love_.

She needed a man who she could trust and love. Someone who could help her take away her loneliness, someone that would care for her and protect her, someone who would cradle her in his arms like no one had ever done before. She shifted slightly as she thought about this. She imagined what it would be like to actually have a companion. But it was just a fantasy. One just like her fantasy of hatred against the man who betrayed her, her fantasy that revenge would take away the pain. For so long she had hid behind those fantasies which clouded her from reality, but now no more. She had no more anger to spend, no more revenge to exact. She was forced to face the truth of her situation head-on by herself.

She was overwhelmed with emotion as more of those thoughts seeped into her mind. The Queen would've wept at that moment, but alas the zerg were incapable of crying, forcing her to keep her emotions tucked away in her. She staggered onto bed made of soft lumps of creep and broodling tissue and tried to find some way to release some of her anguish, to no avail. She wanted desperately to dive into a pair of loving arms right now, or to know that _someone_ cared.

_Please…Someone answer me…_ she said to herself, face buried in her scaly hands

_My Queen, what is wrong?_ Asked her cerebrates. She cursed at herself, for thinking so strongly that her servants could hear her.

_Err, nothing. My mind was wandering a little._ She lied. She knew her servants would always show concern for her. She was slightly relieved at the thought that at least the zerg were not totally mindless. She focused her mind away from her pain and eventually she managed to sleep. It was a dreamless sleep, as usual. It was an empty void of blackness, as dark as her existence itself.

She woke with a start, angry that she was not even able to find refuge from her pain in her sleep. She quickly found out the cause of her abrupt awakening.

_My Queen may we be graced with your presence at the Defiler Mound?_ Asked one of her cerebrates.

_Any occasion?_ She asked

_Please your majesty, we wish this to be a surprise._

_Oh, very well_ she said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and tried to hide any human emotion that might be lingering in her mind. She forced her face into her usual business look as she approached the mound. She idly walked in, not really caring what her cerebrates had to say. Inside she saw a male terran, bare chested and struggling against the restraints which bounded him to the wall. Three cerebrates and Duran were standing around him, smiling slightly as their Queen walked in.

_What's this?_ She asked them.

_Well My Queen, you felt so forlorn in your chambers today, we had decided to acquire you this little play thing for you._ Said a cerebrate. She looked at them quizzically and they smiled some more.

_We have concocted this brew which can arouse terran males when inhaled._ Said a cerebrate. She continued looking at them confused. They glanced at each other, not knowing why their Queen hadn't caught on.

_My Queen, you do wish to engage in sexual intercourse, right? It's what had you so stressed a while ago._ Said Duran. _It's nothing to be ashamed about, my Queen. It can get a bit stressful without being able to get some company at night._ He finished with a grin. The Queens eyes burned red.

_Do you think of me as a slut, Duran! I have be-_ she said before she caught herself. She knew they meant well. After all neither the zerg nor Duran knew about love. At least they were trying to comfort her, at least they showed some concern, besides they got her problem half-right. She relaxed at that thought and inhaled.

_Listen, you won't understand. I appreciate your concern, but it isn't about that. Just- _she said before she was cut-off.

"Hey bitch! How 'bout you and your fuck spawn stop playing staring contests and do whatever the fuck you wanted to do me already!" said the trapped terran. Apparently he had grown impatient of watching them stand around looking at each other, being unable to hear their telepathic conversation.

The Queen was taken aback by his defiance. She looked at him and tried to probe his mind, to no avail. She encountered a barrier filled with his rage and fury that blocked her entrance.

"Yeah, I'm talkin' to you, 'ya piece of gutter pewk!" he screamed.

She approached him, curious as to where his rage was coming from. As she got closer he spat on her hand. She ignored it and placed her hand on his temples. Instantly she was filled with his memories, disastrous memories of his life. It came in so fast; she couldn't make sense of it. She was stuffed with oh so familiar emotions that she had to deal with herself, for all her life; feelings of loneliness, sorrow, despair and anguish. She couldn't find a hint of rage or anger inside him. He was like her, hiding behind false emotions of hatred. She looked into his face and she saw that forcing him to relive his memories was causing him pain and she quickly retracted her hand. His eyes fell on her, now shining with fear as he looked into her face.

"Would you like me to set you free?" She whispered. His face hardened, not wanting to give up his pride. Every inch of his features said 'no'. She pressed her hand to him again and felt every inch of his heart and soul pleading for freedom. This was all she needed to know. She tightened her grip slightly causing the terran to fall unconscious.

_Are these emotions the same which cause you pain, my Queen?_ Asked a cerebrate, feeling his first glimpse into human emotion for the first time. She nodded to him and he nodded back.

_Would you like me to end his life?_ He asked, looking upon the unconscious terran.

_No. I think I have a plan that would please us all._ She said _I want a chrysalis prepared for this man. The same incubation process that the Overmind had prepared for me._ She said. After a while, her servants nodded in understanding.

Two weeks had passed as the terran was growing inside his chrysalis. The Queen's hopes grew; she might finally be able to get what she wanted. There was now hope that she did not have to spend the rest of her existence alone and isolated. As everyday went passed she grew more exited, as did her minions. She knew she loved this man, even though he was a complete stranger. She had seen so much wanting in both of their souls that could never be filled. She prayed that this would fill the wanting. She prayed that her fantasies would come true. She prayed that this man would love her as she did him.

The moment of truth approached as the Queen sat on her throne with the chrysalis just ready to burst in front of her. A claw protruded from the top half and cut the cocoon in half, revealing her loved one. She couldn't help but smile ever so broadly at him as he flexed his power, power he never felt before. His mind was clear now. He was free of his grief and anguish, replaced by power and strength. And sitting right in front of him was the woman that made him as he was and he loved her with all his heart for it. They gazed at each other, enthralled as their minds embraced each other, feeling the loneliness in them seep away when they were together.

_Thank you_ he said. And she remained silent, only tilting her head to the side slightly. No words were needed, only the need for the final release they had both required.

Two drones approached the newly crowned King, holding the Kings lower garment, woven with soft creep extract and embroidered with jewels made from the finest of the mineral fields. The King took the trousers, without removing his gaze from his Queen and tossed them aside. The Queen inhaled, knowing what was going to happen and ordered the drones to leave. He approached her, still naked his manhood beginning to grow as he recognized her beauty, both human and zerg. She shifted in her seat as he grew closer and began to unlace her armor. Soon they were both undressed, their green bodies pulsing with human hormones which were being pumped into their bloodstream. Their faces crept closer to each other before being sealed together with a kiss. Her heart leapt at the amount of passion he was giving her. Finally he grabbed her breasts and she wet herself. He broke the kiss and moved his head downwards to her nether regions. She spread her legs for him and tilted her head back waiting for his touch. At last she felt his scaly tongue make contact with her pressure point and she spurted vaginal fluids onto his face.

By now they were both completely free of their grief, but they couldn't stop now, their human side had taken over. He took her in his arms and tossed her onto her nearby bed. He jumped on top of her and she managed to lick some of her own vaginal fluid off his face before he inserted himself. They continued kissing frantically, each second that passed his manhood grew larger, his sex hormones aided by zerg adrenaline made him grow even larger. Finally he was too deep; she broke the kiss and moaned as he thrust harder and faster. Soon she was screaming at the top of her lungs as it penetrated deeper than she ever thought possible. Her claws were digging holes into the membrane of her creep made bed as his lips and tongue sucking and knawing on her stiff nipple was the last thing she felt before blacking out in ecstasy.

They were standing on top of their hive cluster, her arms wrapped around her loved one. They were surrounded by thousands of the roaring and cheering zerg minions, knowing that they had finally pleased their beloved Queen. The couple was truly happy now for the first time in their lives. They were complete and had the most unstoppable army in the universe to boot. They were both the most powerful beings in the universe as well. They were mightier than the strongest torrasques, wiser than the great Tassadar, and more deadly than the best weaponry terran science could make. She knew this clearly, she knew that she would never have any sorrow in her life now with the two of them together. She clutched her lower abdomen; she knew that they would soon become three.

* * *

Whew! I think that was pretty good. Anyhow, you guys are the readers so you tell me. Again I'm testing out my writing here so PLEASE offer any suggestions that can help me get better

--NaytchX


End file.
